Después de la práctica
by Yukima Reyes
Summary: Un poco sobre como terminan algunas de las prácticas de Victor y Yuri. "Acaricio su rostro y desvió mis dedos a su boca. Él se da cuenta de eso y abre sus labios para dejarme entrar. Los humedece y mueve su lengua un poco demasiado como para lo que quiero, y cuando me mira, con sus ojos brillantes y una luz juguetona sé que está provocándome. Demostrándome como puede usar su leng


Se deslizaba en la pista de una forma tan natural que resultaba hermoso verlo.

Yuri siempre lograba trasmitir muchas cosas en la pista, lograba sentir las canciones y mostrarlas en cada uno de sus movimientos, por eso cautivaba al patinar, incluso si fallaba en algo siempre terminaba demostrando bien cada rutina.

Observé sus saltos, sus pasos, el deslizamiento por la pista. Soy detallista, mi inspección no se centra solo en lo general, lo veo completamente, y tengo una buena excusa para eso. Soy su entrenador.

Miro sus brazos, sus piernas, su torso, el movimiento de su cuello y sus expresiones. Veo como curva su espalda; cuando está vestido como ahora, con un traje que se apega a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, puedo ver los músculos que trabaja en cada movimiento, se contraen y marcan sobre la ropa, y esto debe hacerme quedar como un mal entrenador, pero eso me excita.

― Descanso― Y mi voz salió un poco demasiado ronca, pero no me molesto en ocultarla. ¿Por qué iba a querer a hacerlo? Más de una vez había terminado una práctica arrastrándolo a un rincón oscuro para liberar mi excitación, y durante esos momentos él no estaba precisamente quejándose. Por el contrario, me subía mucho el ego que le costará tanto contener sus gemidos y aún no se lo diría, pero me encendía más cuando intentaba guardar silencio.

― ¿Victor? ― Yuri tenía la botella de agua en la mano y su boca parecía un poco húmeda, hice una mueca un poco decepcionado, me había perdido eso.

Yuri se veía confundido, y eso era adorable, después de un año con esta relación amante-entrenador, él aún era inconsciente de muchas cosas, pero eso estaba bien, me gustaba que fuera así.

― Lo siento, estaba pensando, deberías salir de la pista, es suficiente por hoy.

Yuri miró el celular cerca de él, y frunció el ceño, seguramente dándose cuenta que aún era temprano, a veces entrenaba por horas.

― Ayer practicaste hasta tarde, vamos, Yuri, no te sobre esfuerces.

Yuri asintió luego de encogerse de hombros, se sentó en una banca mientras se sacaba los patines, yo me quede donde estaba, intentando ocultar mi excitación mientras pensaba donde sería el lugar correcto para liberarla.

Es media tarde, alrededor de las ocho, lo suficientemente temprano para que aun hubiera alguien poniendo todo en orden, pero no lo suficiente para que hubiera más gente practicando. Y supe que sala usar.

― Ya está― Yuri tomó su bolso y los patines para ir a dejarlos a la salida. Lo seguí, pero a medio camino tome su brazo y lo tironee a la sala que sabía que estaría vacía.

― Hey ¿Qué?

― Yuri― Lo acerque a mí. No sólo porque quería hacerlo, también para que se diera cuenta de lo duro que estaba. Supe el momento exacto en que lo hizo, se tensó, pero luego se relajó contra mí.

― V-Victor ¿Aquí?

Alzó su mirada y yo sólo sonreí.

Parecía nervioso, pero no se estaba alejando, y si estaba sintiendo bien, estaba respondiendo a mi toque, endureciéndose en sus pantalones, eran demasiado ajustados como para ocultarlo.

― ¿Por qué no?

El pareció querer suspirar, pero lo callé con un beso, siempre funcionaba, esta vez no fue la excepción.

Yuri es increíble a la hora de responder a mi toque, sin importar que tipo de toque sea, cada vez que lo besó no tarda mucho en apretarse contra mi cuerpo mientras abre sus labios aceptando todo lo que le doy, sus manos van a mi pecho y pareciera sostenerse, pero aprieta la tela que alcanza a tomar entre sus dedos y me tironea más cerca. Amo cuando hace eso, una parte de él es totalmente receptiva a todo lo que haga mientras otra parte exige más.

El gime en mi boca y mi rodilla empuja entre sus piernas para rozar su endurecido miembro, abre más sus labios, gime más fuerte, se sostiene más cerca de mí y sus caderas se sacuden contra mi pierna.

Nos separamos y él está sonrojado, con los labios rojos e hinchados. Sonrió al ver eso y me da una sonrisa de vuelta que parece hecha para provocarme.

Lo hago retroceder, y cuando veo la superficie plana detrás de él, lo empujó. Sale un poco más brusco de lo que esperaba, pero alcanzo a sostenerlo mientras cae sobre la mesa. Yuri no se queja, está demasiado ocupado curvando su espalda para rozar su miembro contra mí, y definitivamente no me estoy quejando, yo respondo a esos roces también.

Las palabras no hacen falta, a pesar de que se escapan nuestros nombres y una que otra frase, pero sobre todo es Yuri el que deja escapar gemidos, adoró que haga eso, porque sé que intenta reprimirlos, muerde sus labios y a veces pone su mano sobre su boca, pero no le resulta, siempre termina dejándolos salir, me hace sentir un excelente amante el que no pueda controlarse, incluso antes de empezar lo real.

Lo desvisto rápidamente, su ropa ajustada da un poco de pelea, pero como ya he dicho, no es primera vez que esto pasa (y si es por mí está muy lejos de ser la última), así que lo logro, y estoy seguro de que cada vez tardo menos en el arte de desvestir a Yuri, un arte porque poco a poco va revelándose su piel, sus curvas, sus músculos, esto es digno de un museo.

Cuando queda en ropa interior se cohíbe, y pareciera que quiere detenerme. Las primeras veces, siempre sujetaba la tela como si tenerla puesta lo protegiera de algo, porque no lo hace, es bastante obvio que esta duro incluso con ella puesta, ahora sé que solo debo besarlo y tocarlo un poco, eso lo distrae lo suficiente para darme el tiempo de retirar la última prenda de ropa.

Sus ojos están dilatados y su piel sonrojada, hay una capa de sudor en su cuerpo, y su pecho baja y sube ¿Que tanto de esa agitación es el ejercicio de patinaje y que tanto es por el placer? no lo sé, pero me gusta verlo así de agotado, especialmente después de las prácticas, es un poco más dócil de lo habitual, tal vez por eso me gusta arrastrarlo a esto de vez en cuando.

Yo no me desvisto del todo, hay algo estimulante en verlo desnudo y vulnerable frente a mi mientras yo aún estoy vestido, y creo que a él también le gusta, algunas veces, hay otras veces en que el mismo me desviste y me admira, también amo cuando hace eso, en realidad, dudo que haya algo que haga Yuri que no ame, pero cada situación tiene su ventaja y se apreciarla.

Acaricio su rostro y desvió mis dedos a su boca. Él se da cuenta de eso y abre sus labios para dejarme entrar. Los humedece y mueve su lengua un poco demasiado como para lo que quiero, y cuando me mira, con sus ojos brillantes y una luz juguetona, sé que está provocándome, demostrándome como puede usar su lengua si pongo otra parte de mí entre sus labios.

Un sonido sale de mi garganta, no estoy seguro de si fue un gemido o un gruñido, pero él también lo escucha y sonríe con mis dedos aún en su boca. Succiona, hundiendo sus mejillas y ahora definitivamente lo que sale de mi es un gemido, y mi ropa interior se está humedeciéndose también.

― No me provoques Yuri― Saco los dedos de su boca y él sonríe, pero la sonrisa muere en sus labios abiertos porque gime cuando mis dedos tocan su entrada.

Muerde sus labios y curva su espalda. Tomo la pierna cerca de mi mano libre y la alzó a mis hombros, él repite lo mismo con la otra pierna, dejando una excelente vista de mis dedos trabajando en él. Ahora yo gimo al ver esto y mi ropa interior definitivamente esta húmeda y posiblemente dejando una reveladora mancha en mis pantalones.

Lo dilato con los dedos, normalmente intento tomarme mi tiempo hasta tener tres dedos dentro, pero estoy demasiado excitado para hacerlo bien, así que intento hacer tijeradas el tiempo suficiente. Rozo su glándula, provocando que sus caderas se muevan y jadee diciendo mi nombre. Salgo de su interior.

Abro mis pantalones, solo un poco para sacar mi miembro, casi suspiro de alivio al tenerlo por fin libre, solo mi pre semen lo ha humedecido bastante, pero escupo en mi mano y lo humedezco un poco más.

― Voy entrar― Me acercó, alineando mi miembro con su entrada. Él me mira y asiente con su cabeza.

Entró lentamente, gruñendo al sentir la presión de su cuerpo, el me mira con su boca entreabierta, en algún punto cierra su boca y muerde su labio, su cabeza va hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello, y toco fondo.

― Estás tan apretado, Yuri― Me retiro un poco, solo un poco, y vuelvo a entrar. El deja salir un pequeño gemido, repito el proceso varias veces. Uso una de mis manos para acariciar su miembro, suelta un gemido entrecortado, relajándose más.

Con él relajado comienzo a crear un ritmo cada vez más fuerte, intentando coordinar mis embistes con mis caricias a su pene. Él se curva para darme más acceso.

La fricción es demasiado y mis caderas se descoordinan golpeando dentro y fuera, pierdo el ritmo de mi mano y mis embistes, a él no parece importarle, sus manos van a las esquinas de la mesa, entre sosteniéndose y usándolas de apoyo para impulsarse y recibir mis empujes a mitad de camino.

El murmura mi nombre, lo dice entre cortadamente, dejando salir gemidos y sonidos maravillosos que solo hacen que mis caderas se impulsen con más fuerza y más rápido. Estoy yendo muy fuerte, siendo muy brusco y aunque lo sé no puedo detenerme, una parte de mi me dice que luego puedo recompensarlo, dejarlo descansar y mimarlo toda la noche, la otra gran parte de mí solo me exige empujar más duro y profundo, y seguir sacando esos exquisitos sonidos de él. La gran parte gana.

― Oh, mierda― Él murmura entre excitado y sorprendido, y repentinamente se corre, parece tan sorprendido como yo. Su entrada se contrae, haciendo que mis empujes necesiten más fuerza para mantener el ritmo, a mi cuerpo no parece importarle y si el grito de él es alguna indicación, tampoco. Se corre hasta su pecho, y entonces se relaja de nuevo, y parece aturdido en su momento post eyaculación, su cuerpo vulnerable para mí, y sé que no debería, pero aumento el ritmo, solo un poco. Él parece despertar un poco, me mira, sonrojado, saciado y eso me acerca más al borde.

Doy un empujón, tal vez un poco demasiado duro, el deja salir un sonido extraño, y sé que voy a correrme, intento salirme, se lo incomodo que será para él si me corro dentro, pero sus piernas se mueven y se entrecruzan en mi espalda, manteniéndome muy profundo dentro de él.

Lo miro, sorprendido y excitado, el devuelve mi mirada.

― Por favor― Y se lo que pide, porque ya se corrió, y aunque no lo dijo con todas sus letras, el mensaje está allí.

"córrete dentro, márcame dentro" Es demasiado.

Gruño mientras me vengo, sus piernas me impiden moverme, así que me mantengo quieto en su interior, corriéndome profundo, él hace un sonido con su garganta, parece sentir (y gustarle), él como lo lleno.

Cuando acabo, suspiro y él está sonriéndome, le sonrió de vuelta y me desplomo sobre su cuerpo.

― Lo siento― Murmuro, aunque realmente no lo hago, pero me hace sentir un poco mejor decirlo, y no puedo evitar sonreír, porque él lo pidió, así que no puede reclamar si quiero ayudarlo a limpiarse.

― No lo haces, y yo tampoco― Me rio y el gime un poco, porque mi miembro aún está dentro de él.

Me retiro, y de verdad intento no reaccionar cuando veo su entrada dejarme ir con mi semen saliendo de él, gimo bajito y mi miembro se contrae, intentando regresar a la vida.

Yuri gime también, un sonido que parece decepcionado, y eso es injusto para mi control.

Y entonces sus manos se mueven, pasando por su ingle, acariciando bajo sus testículos y rozando su entrada.

― Espero que haya pañuelos aquí― Murmura, y aprieta un poco, como intentando sacar más de lo que yo deje en su interior. Y sé que no lo hace apropósito, pero ahora estoy duro de nuevo.

Estoy sobre el otra vez, y esta vez él sí luce sorprendido.

― Espera... ¿Victor?

― Yuri, la última, yo te limpiare después.

Y él dice no y espera al principio, pero cuando vuelvo a alinearme con su entrada, gime, y sus manos van a sus piernas, abriéndolas para mí.

Gimo, aliviado y agradecido con él y empujo dentro de nuevo.

Más tarde, debo limpiarlo, vestirlo y ayudarlo a llegar a la entrada del Ice castle.

Sé que parece avergonzado y que todo en él indica que acaban de joderlo hasta el cansancio, y sé que yo luzco una sonrisa boba y que luzco como si acabará de joder a alguien hasta el cansancio.

― Llamaré un auto ¿ok? ― Lo dejo en un asiento y él luce como si no quisiera levantarse de allí nunca, definitivamente voy a mimarlo mucho al llegar.

Yuko me mira mientras hago la llamada, confundida, luego da una sonrisa que alcanzo a ver antes de intentar dar una mirada seria.

― En serio, espero que esta vez hayan dejado limpio.

― Muy limpio― Porque si había pañuelos.

Le doy las gracias y sé que ella le ira con el cuento a Takeshi, y sé que luego ambos van a decir o hacer algo que avergonzará a Yuri, pero yo estaré con él, así que da igual.

Regreso con Yuri. Está con sus ojos cerrados y su apariencia de recién follado es adorable, saco una foto rápida, Yurio enloquecerá cuando la vea, es bastante perspicaz. y nuestras fans van a amarme y sacar locas teorias de porque Yuri luce como recién follado, me entretendré leyendo eso.

Me acerco a él, rozando su rostro con una suave caricia, sus ojos pestañean, me ve y sonríe. Y lo besó, porque no es que Yuri cautive en la pista, es que Yuri es cautivador, y tengo la suerte de haberlo cautivado yo.


End file.
